Watching a Sunset
by sunpop
Summary: Complete. MaxMariam. Ahhh.. time for a sunset. Max and Mariam fluff :D until a rock throwing Takao comes along...


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Repost.

**

* * *

**

**Watching a Sunset**

When he saw her again, he wasn't sure what to do. She was so beautiful, so talented, so… far beyond his reach. The seashore breeze carried her scent to him, of dewy grass and oranges. And he reveled in it. So caught up in just watching her silhouette against the setting sun, he was surprised when their eyes met. She offered him a small smile.

"Max Mizuhara."

He smiled back, "Mariam, come here often?"

He was relieved that he didn't blush and walked up to her, gazing at the horizon.

"Every evening. You?"

"It's a coincidence that we met, but I should come more often. The sunset is beautiful." Just like you. He didn't say it.

And they just stood there for a bit.

"The sun is setting awfully slow today." Mariam frowned.

"Just enjoyed it." He chided. "Unless, you'd rather do something _else_."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Bey-battle."

She smacked her head and he thought he heard 'hentai.'

He chuckled, "How 'bout it?"

"Nah, I don't really feel like it, too……Wanna peanut?"

"Huh?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, Sharkrash likes peanuts so I carry a lot of them."

"I …see."

"And I'm going home tomorrow."

"Huh!"

Keeping her eyes to the sand she blabbered on, "Home as in 'far-away home.' The elders called for us. They weren't really pleased to hear that we couldn't seal up your Bit Beasts. We might be coming back, you know, to keep an eye on you guys, but I really doubt it, most likely they'll be sending someone else. I actually really like it here. I-if I could find somewhere other than that warehouse to live in I'd consider staying. I don't suppose they'd let me, but I'd hate to be stuck in that village forever, I plan on traveling the world one day. Maybe go to America like you. Anyways watch out for incoming beybladers. The elders still don't feel that you are capable of keeping your Bit Beasts." Breathe.

All Max could do was blink and stare at her. How did she get all that in one breath…? Suddenly, he noticed that she was blushing. 'Yah well,' he thought, 'your face would be red too after saying all that at once.' Dismal, dismal little Max

They stood in silence. Mariam was thoughtful.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mariam?" He looked down at the blue haired girl.

"Max…" Mariam hesitated, blushing again, "You know…Takao… he's a really great beyblader neh? Could you… introduce me to him one day? I would like to learn from him."

'What the hell?' Max was obviously disappointed, 'This is what she thinks about? Takao! WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T.' '…She has every right to think of Takao. He is a better beyblader. Jealous _Maxy?_' 'But I BEAT HER! SHE SHOULD BE LEARNING FROM MEEEE.' 'Why go for second best when she can go for the best? She's definitely pretty enough to catch 'em all.' 'SHUT UP.' Right. Like everyone else Max has two happy voices in his head and he subconsciously scowled into the sand as they prodded each other.

Mariam swayed anxiously on her feet. His silent scowl was perturbing. "Max? Are you ok?"

"Fine," he snapped. "Just fine-OWW." He lurched forward.

"What? What's wrong.?"

"Max, dude!" came an obnoxious voice from behind. The obnoxious voice had thrown a rock at Max's head.

"Takao!" Max rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You were being rude to this-" Takao gracefully took Mariam's hand in his, "Beautiful lady. Mariam is it? Blader of the Saint Shields." And kissed it like a gentleman.

Mariam blushed and Max's scowl deepened.

"I see that you don't need to be introduced to Takao at all." Max managed a small smile, "See you later man. Bye Mariam." And walked away, leaving Takao bragging to a giggling Mariam.

"Wait! MAX!" called Mariam, starting after him, but Takao who was showing her his best beyblade moves pulled her back.

Max didn't hear her. 'Well, didn't that turn out great. It had been a perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt then Takao comes up.' It was like a bad soap opera. All this angst on his part. All the love and flirting on their side. He kicked the dirt at his feet. "DAMNNIT." This was so unlike him. So what. Mariam was leaving tomorrow anyway, he should just shrug it off with one his, what his friends call, the 'carefree, oh-so-happy, I don't give,' grin. …'I really do like her.' And he wandered off.

* * *

He was staying at Takao's house, but since the World Championships were over, he would be going back to the U.S. in a few days. He was rudely awakened by,

"Yo, up dawg! Some hot chick is here to see yah! Dunno why, when there're attractive dudes like me wondering around."

"Whaaa" Max yawned and stretched. "Right gramps, some girl."

It was, as he expected, Mariam. He had half the mind to just leave her waiting there, at the threshold. But he forced a smile and walked up to her.

"Why did you call for me?" He asked. 'What happened to Takao?'

"Ah…" Mariam gave a small smile back, "Well, I just came for a last goodbye before I left – what's wrong?" She pleaded desperately when Max let that infamous scowl grace his face again.

"Nothing that matters. Well then, goodbye." And turned around to walk away, again.

Suddenly he felt Mariam's arms around him and he stiffened. "Max! Please! I'll miss you so much. Please don't say that you won't miss me too."

He relaxed in her embrace, with his eyes downcast and his back still to her he murmured, "Of course I'll miss you. So very much." He took her hands in his and whirled around, and laid a kiss on her cheek. "I'll miss you too."

"Max…" whispered Mariam, "…Wanna peanut?"

"Huh!"

That was met with a hasty kiss.

"Sorry. I tend to say 'Wanna peanut?' when I'm… nervous."

"Ah…"

"Um…"

Max kissed her back.

Takao, who was watching from a hole in the rice paper, was about to throw a rock at Max just for the hell of it when Hiromi knocked him out with Kyoujyu's laptop.

_**End.**_

* * *

Ahahaha. That was my first Max/Mariam fic. That couple is cute Especially after that episode with both of them trapped together ALONE in that crumbling building. Too bad something didn't happen. Of course, we could MAKE something happen. Mariam isn't in G-Revolution TT Max was kind of out of his 'innocent, cute' character yes, but… I have no excuse for his slight OOCness except for that it fit into my story how selfish I am 

Please Review


End file.
